kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Numbuh 60
"Numbuh 60 reporting for duty!" --Numbuh 60 Numbuh 60 (Patton Drilovsky) is the leader and drill sergeant at Kids Next Door Arctic Base, as seen in Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G.. He trained Tommy Gilligan, Sonya, and Lee as cadets how to be KND operatives. He is occasionally seen in various episodes in either at the Kids Next Door Moonbase or Kids Next Door Arctic Base. Numbuh 60 is voiced by Matt Levin. Biography Numbuh 60 first appeared in Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G., being assigned to teahc Tommy Gilligan, Sonya, and Lee, explaining that Kids Next Door Arctic Base is the second most important base to Kids Next Door Moonbase with 42 levels of traning equipments and a saftey bow containing the KND Code Module. After his speech, he asked the three cadets if they had questions, which Tommy raised his hand, but only started to bragged about knowing Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 being his older brother, and having their autographs. Tired of Tommy's bragging, Numbuh 60 yelled, "Back in line, cadet!", watching Tommy rejoined Sonya and Lee's sides. He told them that being Kids Next Door operative is serious buisiness and that they will undergo a simulation, much to Sonya's dismay. Numbuh 60 rebukes her for her cowadice and assured that their only simulations, like games. Before the simulation took place, a alarm went off and a screen popped out with a distress call from Moonbase by Numbuh 86 that Father was attacking them and are requesting back-up before the transmission ended. Angered, Numbuh 60 alerted all operatives in the Arctic Base to go and defend the Moonbase. A excited Tommy wanted to go, but Numbuh 60 ordered him, Sonya, and Lee to stay at the Arctic Base since they were still cadets and not touch anything before pulling his backpack, which transformed into a space capsule, and head to the moon with the other KND operatives. Unknown to them that the distress call was actually from Father himself to lure every KND operatives from the Arctic Base to retrieve the Code Module, but was stopped by Tommy and his friends. At the end of Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G., Numbuh 60 returned to the base with Tommy, Sonya, and Lee waiting for him. Tommy innocently questioned about the Moonbase, only to have Numbuh 60 say if was flase alarm before seeing the mess at the Arctic Base and inquired them about what happened, to which Sonya slyly said, "Nothing, just a simulation. Can we do another?". He had a very minor role in his next appearance in Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S., first seen giving out orders to and recruiting KND operatives to their ships after Numbuh 362 ordered everyone to head down to Earth to Father's mansion and expressing his love for the Kids Next Door. He later joined Numbuh 86 and many KND operatives attacking Father's knights and giving out orders to operatives to fire. He made no futher appearances in the episode, but he was likely turned into animal along with most of KND. In the end, it was also turned back to his human form after Tommy defeated Father. He made a small cameo in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. first as a younger child in a flashback and then was seen sitting next to Numbuh 362, crying along with every KND operatives as Numbuh 9 was being "decomissioned". He had slightly bigger role in Operation: C.A.N.Y.O.N., helping Numbuh 1 and other KND operatives celebrate another successful year battling adult tyranny by filling up thr Grand Canyon with Rainbow Munchies and milk. He was first seen at the entrance to the Canyon with Numbuh 78 and the Numbuh 44 twins, leaning against the entrance door and reading a magazine. When Numbuh 78 announced that the Toiletnator (wearing a poorly sailor disguse) coming towards them. Wanting to have some fun, Numbuh 60 pretend not to notice for a little bit until the Toiletnator made a foolish excuse to get into the Grand Canyon. He was about to stop pretending, but Numbuh 4 came and told him that the Toiletnator can pass, which confused Numbuh 60 at first, until Numbuh 4 said that the Toiletnator can go through the "super-double entrance" (it was actually a cave full on lions). He laughed along with his friends as they watched the Toiletnator fell for the trick and entet into the cave. He later appeared along with Numbuh 86 and the rest of the KND operatives when they angrily gang up at Numbuh 1 and the rest of Sector V after the Toiletnator ruined their celebration, but they managed to get away when Numbuh 1 pointed out the Grand Canyon. Appearance Like most operatives at Arctic Base, Numbuh 60 wears a white shirt under a dark-green zipped up jacket, brown pants, black military boots, a brown ski cap, orange gloves and a backpack, that transformed into a space capsule when the string on it is pulled. He has black eyes and black, short hair with a small portion of it style upwards above his eyes. He is never seen in any other outfit besides in Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. when he was seen wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with with white stars, white and red sandals, and a orange cap. In Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., he was shown in a flashback was a younger child wearing a dark-green shirt, orange backpack, black shoes, brown pants, and a brown cap that he wore backwards on his head. Personality Trivia *Numbuh 60's real name is a reference to General George Patton from World War II. Category:Operatives